Two Worlds: Torn Apart
by madameHunterr
Summary: Sequence 1. Alex and his little sister, Dana, meet Jessi-Lynn Adams: daughter of the Marine Corps of NYC General...but certain circumstances prove they have a great deal to overcome. Alex/OC [WARNING: contains Language, Violence and Sexuality] Rated: M
1. i

**Author's Note: This has been rewritten to better suit my writing style as it has changed since I began writing this series. I do hope you find this version better if you've read the previous one and if this is new to you, I hope you enjoy it :) I'd previously decided to go over the existing story simply because all of my readers and followers would be notified. However, I feel that a fresh start is much needed. :)  
**

 **This is an original story by myself. Ideas for my story have been inspired by my other post: [PROTOTYPE] - Test Types. Not all of the entries from the previously mentioned post will be implemented in this story, perhaps not any at all..I can't actually remember what was written in that post xD**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prototype. Alex Mercer and other known characters in the game belong to their rightful owners. Other characters in this story are my own. This is a non-profit story. I** **write only for entertainment and passion.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't you _ever_ put your hands on her! If I catch you doing that again, I will chop your hands off! Understand that, you insolent little jerk?!"

Alex Mercer stood still. He couldn't believe what he saw. A girl who appeared to be in her teen years—maybe just a couple years younger than he was—was standing up against a boy who had been bullying his sister, Dana, lately. He'd tried speaking to him multiple times, but nothing seemed to work. Now here he was, shaking in his shoes against this beautiful girl, just wanting to go home and never bother Dana again. It seemed that his reign of terrorizing her was over.

From what he could see, she was fair skinned. She had long, full, black hair reaching down to her breasts and as she moved around, he could see a light blue streak in her hair and a pink streak higher up on the other side. He couldn't see her very well from how far away she was. He'd wait until she was done do see the rest of her.

She grabbed the boys face and squished his cheeks between her fingers, "I _will_ be watching you. Even when you think I'm not, rest assured that I am. Now get lost!" Afraid, the boy got to his feet and ran as fast as he could to escape her.

Alex continued watching on as the girl spoke to his sister before they turned and walked toward him. As she got closer, he realized just how beautiful she really was; though he gathered that much already.

"Alex!" Dana said as she ran toward him, hugging him for a moment before standing next to him and watching the girl as she approached them. She had such a unique style; a belly shirt with a black 'hoodie' over, jeans with tears in them, high-top sneakers, finger-cut gloves, chains and beads hanging off of her neck. It was clear that she cared very little of what other people thought about her and she seemed very comfortable with herself.

"Some kids just don't respect others." she spoke out to Alex and Dana as she approached them.

"Thank you for helping my sister. I'd tried multiple times to stop him, but he just wouldn't listen." Alex replied.

"No problem at all." she said smiling. Alex found that she had a sweet and gentle voice, yet it was a little raspy.

She truly was beautiful. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen such an attractive girl in his life. Though he never paid attention to girls in the past. She had green eyes, peachy cheeks and her lips were very pink. She had a piercing on either side of her bottom lip and her nose and eyebrow were pierced as well, along with a piercing on her stomach.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds and Dana began walking off toward her home as the moment got too awkward for her liking.

"I'm Jessi-Lynn." the teen introduced herself and held her hand out.

"I'm Alex." he said, shaking her hand, "And this is—" he motioned for Dana and turned around looking for her only to see that she was in the distance walking home, "Well that's my sister, Dana."

"She's a sweet girl, it's unfortunate that's how we had to meet, though."

"Thank you again."

"It's absolutely no problem at all. That crap just shouldn't be ignored."

"Well I have to go now."

"I have to walk that way, may I join you?"

"Uh...sure." Alex said and the two began to walk.

"So how old is Dana?" she asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"She's eight."

"How cute." Jessi smiled, "And...how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. You?"

"Sixteen. she stated in a matter-of-factly tone, "Are you in University?" she asked.

"I start in September."

"Oh? What university?"

"I'm thinking about 'Columbia U'."

"Oh, cool! That's where I'll be going." she replied.

"You already know?" Alex asked, considering she was only in second-year.

"It was decided by my father." she explained.

"I see."

"Guys?" Dana chimed in.

The two looked over to the little girl to see her holding her hand out to the house.

"Oh, I walked right past it." Alex said a bit embarrassed.

"Nice one." Jessi teased, "Well, I guess I'll see you around." she said smiling, admiring the refined features on Alex's face. There was something about his eyes that struck her. They were blue, but they looked like crystals. _How fascinating..._

"Yeah, see you." he said, giving a small smirk back before walking toward the house, looking back at Jessi. She continued walking before turning around to meet Alex's eyes once more, blushing for a moment before making her way to her destination.

"You like her, don't you?" Dana teased her brother, making kissing faces at him.

"Shut up, brat."

* * *

It was apparent that Jessi passed that way on Fridays, and so she walked with Alex and Dana to their home and continued on. She never asked to come in, she just walked with them until they got to their house. It became so routine that Alex and Dana had a habit of waiting for a while for her to walk. Alex was interested in her, but his mind was on his schoolwork. He was an honour-roll student and she was simply somebody who walked with them on Fridays.

"So where do you go on these Fridays?"

"Oh, my friends are in a band and I write songs for them, sometimes sing." she smiled.

"Really? I didn't know you were in a band."

"Oh, I'm not." she chimed, "They're planning to become famous and I have other plans after school is done, so I just write. I get the credit though, and nothing I sing will be recorded for official use."

"Can you sing?"

"I've been told."

"I want to hear it sometime." Alex stated.

"Would you and Dana like to join me? If you're not busy, of course. I'd love to have your company and introduce you two to my friends." she offered happily.

"I believe we can. Let Dana and I drop our stuff off at the house first and we can go."

Dana was excited to go out after school for once, instead of being cooped up in the house or backyard when Alex hadn't forced some form of education on her. Yes, she wanted to be smart, but to her, kids needed a chance to play and not have to worry about being nagged multiple times to do some schoolwork.

Jessi and Alex were laughing the whole time along the way. It was a nice change for Dana as her brother was always serious and too indulged in his schoolwork.

Alex was awkward around the girl, he felt flustered in her presence, it was the only feeling he could pinpoint, not knowing how to really act around a...was she a friend? He'd never had friends that weren't textbooks before.

Upon arriving, Alex and Dana were introduced to a girl named Griffon, and three guys named Wesley, Leighton and Kane.

 _One of these guys has to be her boyfriend..._

It didn't appear to be that way, however. They all seemed to be simply best friends making music, except for Griffon and Kane—who were in fact a couple.

Hearing Jessi sing was heaven to Alex. She was so talented, even listening to the words she came up with to produce such beautiful songs. He was most definitely impressed with this talent of hers.

She often looked at him and smiled while she sang, causing his cheeks to feel a bit heated up while Dana was completely clueless of the little spark happening between Jessi and her brother; she was just enjoying the music. Everybody else, however, noticed it.

Alex and Dana continued to watch the band work, giving opinion on the songs whenever asked. All in all, it was a good afternoon for everybody. When the meeting was over, everybody packed up and headed their own ways. Jessi walked with Alex and Dana back to their house. She tended to stay close to Alex, making him feel a bit shy and often didn't know what to say.

"Here we are!" Dana chimed and went inside while Alex and Jessi stayed out.

"I hope you and Dana had a good time today, Alex. I really enjoyed your company. Everybody seems to like you, too."

"It was a nice change, and you're a really good singer." he complimented her, making her blush.

"Oh! I've been meaning to give you this," she said, taking a small note out of her bag and handing it to him.

"What is it?"

"Well, we've been walking together every Friday for a couple months now...but that's all we've been; 'walking buddies'. I really like you, Alex. I want to be your friend. I want us to hang out more often." she smiled and hugged him. Alex was hesitant at first, but reciprocated her gesture.

"I'd like that." he said to which she formed a big smile on her face.

"See you around, Alex." she said and began walking away without taking her eyes off of him for a couple seconds. He waved and walked backwards down his driveway, waiting for her to turn around first.

When she did, he went inside and opened the note: "We've gotta start somewhere..." with a smiley face and her phone number. Dana cooed at Alex, teasing him more. He didn't even tell her to be quiet this time, only smirked and went into his room.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter :) See you in the next one.**

 **Keelah Se'lai, and Peace Be Upon You.**

≺ **) [** **ṃȧƌạṁeḤuɲʈǝrr** **]**


	2. ii

**Author's Note: Well, here's the second part of the rewrite :) I apologize for taking so long to post again...blame my boyfriend (beta-reader) :P**

 **I do know that Alex is out of character here, but I will try to keep him in check as much as possible. He will** ** _not_** **always be like that, I can assure you that much.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 ** _Several months later..._**

"Hello?" Jessi answered her phone.

"Jessi? Sorry I missed your call."

"No problem! I wanted to know if you and Dana were up to goingout today."

"Well...I've finished my homework and she's almost done, so I don't see why not."

"Awesome! I'll be there soon. Bye!" she chimed.

He said goodbye and hung up, told Dana, then hopped into the shower quickly while Dana finished her schoolwork and got ready.

When Jessi arrived, however, neither of them were expecting her to show up in a car.

"Whoa!" Dana exclaimed, running around the car to get a look at it from every angle.

"Nice car." Alex smiled, admiring the black '1967 Dodge Charger'.

"Thank you, it was a gift from my father for my birthday."

"It's beautiful."

"Isn't it? Get in."

The trio decided to go to Central Park for ice cream and a lovely walk. They spent hours there, running around and laughing, having long conversations and debates. Alex and Jessi couldn't take their eyes off of each other, often getting caught up in the moment only to be interrupted by Dana.

There was a moment that Dana was very intrigued by the ducks flying around and sitting on the lakes' surface, so Jessi took her opportunity to get to know Alex more.

"So, Alex..." she said in a flirty tone. Alex gulped, getting anxiety taking over inthat very moment.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No...are you?"

"Nope." she smiled.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to get to know you better." she admitted shyly.

"I see..."

Sitting so closely and their eyes locked on each other, it felt like there was an invisible force pulling them closer together.

 _This is it..._

"Hey, Alex! Jessi! Look!" Dana screamed, breaking the moment. They pulled away from each other and recomposed themselves.

"What is it?" Alex grunted, making Jessi giggle. He couldn't help but smirk a little bit himself.

"Those ducklings are so cute!" the little girl said, pointing to a group of ducklings waddling around on the land next to the lake.

"Very cute!" Jessi exclaimed, turning back to Alex.

"Would you and Dana like to spend the weekend at my house?" she asked him.

Alex's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Of course! We can rent out movies and eat popcorn. It'll be so fun, Alex. Please?"

"Uh...I'm fine with it and I'm sure Dana would love to have a sleep-over." he said.

Jessi smiled before calling Dana over. She told Dana her offer to which the little girl jumped around and hugged her in excitement. They left the park and went back to Alex and Dana's house, Jessi leaving them there to go and pick up a few things. They weren't staying in her actual house, but the lake house she said sheoften stayed at on weekends. She came back to getthem, and they were on their way.

* * *

Alex and Dana were shocked to see how large the lake house itself was. It was bigger than their house altogether.

"Wow...this is..." Alex trailed off.

"Awesome!" Dana exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." Jessi smiled, looking at Alex, "Let's get inside." she told him, gesturing to the house.

"Yeah."

They got their bags and went inside, getting a tour of the house from Jessi. It looked even bigger on the inside, holding a large bathroom, a kitchen with an island in the middle, a living room and four bedrooms. The backyard even had a pool.

"This is amazing, Jess."

"Thank you. I spend my weekends here."

"Why is that? If you don't mind me asking."

"I just feel more at home here. My mother used to bring my brothers and I here on the weekends, I suppose I don't want to let that go."

"Did she..."

"Yes, four years ago. Ovarian cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too. Let's not be sad, though. We're supposed to have a good night, remember?" she smiled and got up, "I'll order some food. Chinese sound good to you?" she asked.

"Sounds great."

Jessi ordered the food and took a shower while it arrived. They ate their dinner and got the popcorn, settling for a horror movie. Afterward, Dana went to bed while Jessi and Alex stayed up talking. She spoke about her family life, Alex learning that her family was rich, and that her father was the General at Fort Hamilton Military Base in Brooklyn. He was very hard on her for her entire life, both of her brothers in the army, and joining the army herself once she graduated and was of age. He also learnt that she spentseveral hours at the base once a month, training under her father.

Jessi learnt that Alex was in foster care until he was nine, being returned to his mother and ultimately took over taking care of Dana. Dana was his half sister, his father dying when he was young after his parents divorced. She wasn't the best mother and it saddened Jessi that they were going through such a thing. It was hard for Alex, thinking about the possibility of having to leave Dana behind to go to school. He knew she was a capable girl, but he also knew his mother and her bad habits.

"You know, Alex...I don't think any less of you now that you've told me."

"You don't?"

"No. If anything, I admire you even more now. It must have been so difficult taking care of Dana while you were a child yourself and trying to get good grades."

"It was. I managed, though."

"I know I've had a lot of time to ask this in the time that we've known each other, but I'd like to know more about what you're planning to study once you're in university." she said, playing with his dark, curly hair. Alex wasn't uncomfortable with her touching him, he welcomed it...the physical contact was odd, yet relaxing.

"You want to know more about Genetics?"

"I know you've told me that you want to go into that field, but...I want to know what interests you most about it."

"It's just...fascinating. How every little detail defines an organism in it's genetic makeup, from features to skin colour..." he said, looking at her smooth skin, "everything."

"Tell me more..." she said, cuddling up to him and relaxing. Alex stiffened for a moment before relaxing too, awkwardly putting his arm around her, but he adjusted to it.

"Genetics is a discipline of biology, the study of the science of genes in living organisms whether it be hereditary or a variation. It deals with the molecular structure and function of genes, gene behavior in context of a call or organism. Genetics can be applied to the study of all living systems, from viruses and bacteria, through plants and domestic animals, to humans—which is medical genetics. The fact that living things inherit traits from their parents has been used since prehistoric times to improve crop plants and animals through selective breeding. However, the modern science of genetics that seeks to understand the process of inheritance only began in the mid-nineteenth century. It was observed that organisms inherit traits via discrete units of inheritance, which is now known as genes. Genes correspond to regions withing the DNA strand, which is composed of a chain of four different types of nucleotides—which is what holds the genetic information that organisms inherit. The sequence of nucleotides in a gene is translated by cells to produce a chain of amino acids, creating proteins and the order of amino acids and protein correspond to the order of nucleotides in the gene—and that is the genetic code. A simple change to a gene in DNA can have a drastic effect in the cell and on the organism as a whole. Even though genetics plays a large role in the appearance and behaviour of organisms, it's the combination of genetics with what an organism experiences that determines the ultimate outcome. That is what fascinates me." Alex finished and looked over to see her staring at him in awe.

"You are so intelligent, Alex. You don't seize to amaze me every time." she almost whispered, making him feel a bit hot in his seat.

Jessi put her hand on Alex'sface gently, pulling his head down a little bit andpressed her lips against his. He was shocked at her sudden movement, but the feeling was one he would never forget. He slowly relaxed, wrapping his arms around her. They continued kissing for several moments before pulling away to catch their breath.

"You are so beautiful..." Alex whispered to her, and she pressed her lips against his once more. They laid down, kissing in each others arms.

Alex wasn't sure of what to make of the situation. All he knew was that for the first time, he felt for a girl in a way he never had before. She was so amazing to him. She wasn't a snobby little rich girl, she was kind, generous and loving. She cared for others more than he'd seen his own mother care for either him or Dana. He hadn't a clue until recentlythat she was interested in him, though. He wasn't sure how he could have missed it, or if she'd hidden it the whole time. There was no denying that there was a chemistry between them that was almost surreal. It was like something that only happened in fairy tales. But this was no fantasy story, this was reality.

He wasn't sure where this was going to take him, but he sure as hell wasn't going to prevent fate from running its course.

 _I think I'm falling in love with her_ _…_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
**

 **Keelah Se'lai and Peace Be Upon You.**

≺) [ṃȧƌạṁeḤuɲʈǝrr]


	3. iii

**Author's Note: Seeing how short this chapter really was, I decided to post it up. I didn't feel like it could have mixed in with the other chapters, so it stands as its own. :P**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dana woke up and stepped into the living room, only to see it empty. She walked around the house calling for Alex, but he didn't answer. She heard the shower running in the bathroom, figuring that he may be taking a shower. She turned on the television and waited for him to step out. She wanted to wake Jessi up, but decided against it.

It wasn't long before the bathroom door had opened and a clean, fresh Jessi stepped out.

"Jessi? I thought Alex was in the shower."

"Oh, no! He's sleeping."

"I didn't see him in his room." she said confused.

"He's sleeping in my room."

"Oh...I thought only girls were allowed in girls rooms." the child said in confusion.

"He was just really tired and I'd told him to go and lie down in one of the rooms. He chose the room while he was still half asleep." Jessi explained as they made their way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out eggs and bacon for breakfast.

As she was cooking, Dana asked her a sudden question, "Jessi, do you like my brother?"

"Why do you ask?" she replied, Dana unable to see the shocked expression on her face from her random question.

"Because he likes you." she said nonchalantly.

"Does he now?" Jessi said, now smiling as she remembered last night.

"I think so _and_ I think you should be his girlfriend."

"Is that so?"

Dana nodded in response as Jessi handed the little girl her breakfast and sat down with her own plate.

Half way through eating, Alex had woken up.

"Morning, Dana." he mumbled.

"Good morning!" she chimed.

He walked up to Jessi, "Good morning..."

"Morning, Alex." she smiled. He leaned over and kissed her. Dana's mouth dropped open, unsure of what to think of what she had just witnessed. They were already dating?

"You mean..." Dana stuttered.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry about it, Alex." Jessi assured him, getting up and taking his breakfast out on a plate.

"If you say so." he smirked and sat down, looking at Dana who had a large smile on her face.

"Stop it." he mouthed to her without speaking. She shook her head, keeping that same grin.

"Here you go." Jessi said, putting Alex's plate down in front of him.

"Thank you." He said, grabbing the fork and digging in. She put out a glass of orange juice for him and sat back down.

"This tastes really good. Better than my cooking." Alex complimented her cooking and she blushed.

"Alex, you can't cook." Dana said, still smiling.

"Nothing wrong with that." Jessi said, looking at him for a few seconds, "Well. I'm going for a smoke." she stated, getting up and going outside, both of them watching her until the door closed behind her.

" _Oh my God_ , Alex!" Dana squealed.

"What?" he hissed.

"You're dating Jessi!"

"We aren't 'dating', Dana."

"Not yet!"

"No, not yet."

"You _looooooove_ her!" Dana teased, making kissing faces at him.

"Shut up." he growled.

* * *

The three watched a movie and then changed into their swimming clothes, getting in the pool for a while. Dana was eager to learn how to swim, so Jessi and Alex tried their best to teach her. She decided to get out after a while from over-exerting herself and went to take a shower. Alex and Jessi moved to the shallow end, sitting on the steps and talking.

"So..." Alex began.

"Yes?"

"I'm interested in you, Jess."

"I'm interested in you too, Alex."

"Do you...do you want to make this official?"

"...well...my father wouldn't allow this. I'm supposed to be the good girl, dedicated to becoming a soldier and earn the rank I deserve only to improve myself even further, just like my brothers."

"I understand."

"However...it's still my life, and I want to know how far we can go. So yes, I would love to make this official, Alex. I've always been intrigued by you and after spending so much time with you, I've grown feelings for you."

"Jess...I won't always be able to spend time with you. I need to concentrate on what I need to do for myself, and with university coming up, I really won't have a whole lot of time to spend with you."

"The same goes for me, Alex. I want nothing more than to serve my country. But when I do have the time, I'd want to spend it with you."

"And I you." he said, leaning in and kissing her deeply.

They got so caught up in each other, she had ended up straddling him, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on her waist, grinding softly.

"Let's stop before we lose control, Alex." she suggested.

"Whatever you want, babe." he said in a rusty voice, making her smirk and kissing him one last time before getting out and waiting their turns to shower.

* * *

≺) [ṃȧƌạṁeḤuɲʈǝrr]


	4. iv

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The following day consisted of inviting Griffon, Kane, Wesley and Leighton over. They spent their time playing monopoly, charades and truth or dare. Then, they went back to their normal routine of studying and going for walks at Central Park.

A few weeks later, however, something unexpected happened.

"I'll get it, Dana." Alex yelled to his sister upon hearing a knock on the door. Alex opened the door to see an officer standing there.

"Alexander James Mercer?"

"Yes?"

"We need you to come with us, please."

"I can't, I'm watching my sister."

"It's regarding your mother."

"Can I call somebody to watch her, then?"

"Go ahead."

Alex turned to see Dana standing behind him.

"I'm gonna call Jessi, okay?"

"Okay, Alex." the little girl complied, despite the worried expression painted on her face.

Alex did just that and Jessi arrived as soon as possible. She had spoken to the officer and assured him that she was capable of watching the girl while Alex dealt with the situation at the station.

* * *

Once at the station, Alex was sat down in an office and an older man stepped in, the chief of the department.

"Alexander Mercer?"

"That would be me, Sir."

"I'm sorry to get right down to it, but there's a situation that must be taken care of as soon as possible. Your mother has been arrested, and has been charged with attempted murder."

"A-attempted murder?" he said with a puzzled look on his face. He knew that his mother had been taken in before for being drunk and disorderly, but he wasn't expected her to try and kill someone.

"She is facing a lot of time in prison. The victim may be in recovery for several weeks. She continuously denies attacking the bartender despite cameras recording the entire outburst. She had asked for another drink and once denied, she grabbed a bottle behind the counter and drank the remainder of its contents. Once he attempted to take the bottle away, she smashed it and proceeded to cut the bartender several times with the make-shift weapon."

"That's unfortunate. I hope he will be okay." he said with little emotion behind his condolences.

"Yes, we hope so as well." the chief said with a slightly uneasy tone in response to Alex's lack of care.

"A social worker will be arriving in just a moment. There are some papers you must sign and we will have to run a background check on you as well to ensure that you are eligible to take temporary custody of your younger sister. Should your mother be convicted of the charges, you will be brought in to sign more papers and become the sole caretaker of your younger sister."

"I understand."

"Your mother will be transferred to a facility until her hearing, so you will be entirely responsible for the well-being of Dana."

"I'm capable of taking care of her, I've done so for her entire life."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's my life."

"The social worker should arrive in a minute, I will begin running the background check on you while you speak to them. Thank you for your time, Alex." the chief said and shook his hand.

The social worker had a long talk with Alex. There was an understanding that Dana's needs would be above his own. A worker will be frequenting the home to check up on the house condition and on both Alex and Dana of course.

Alex signed the papers and was then released. He returned to the house to find Dana and Jessi watching a movie, joining them. Once the movie was over, he sat down and spoke to Jessi and Dana, explaining what had happened. Dana was devastated upon hearing what her mother did. Alex didn't really want to tell Dana, but it wasn't something that should be hidden; she was old enough to understand. Jessi said she'd be there for them as much as she possibly could be, and forced Alex into accepting money to take care of Dana better. He was extremely thankful for it, but didn't want to feel as if he was using her for her finances.

Alex didn't show very much emotion to his mother facing prison. He didn't seem to show any emotion toward his mother. It worried Jessi, but Dana assured her that there was no reason for him to feel anything because of how she was and that she treated him very badly growing up. Jessi decided to spend the night, and tried talking to Alex about the situation.

"Are you not worried about her at all?"

"Her actions are her own—be it influenced by alcohol or not. She could have just left but she chose to harm somebody and therefore must face the consequences."

"Wow, that's...really mature, Alex."

"It's the truth. Everything happens for a reason. I don't even know how much more Dana and I could take of that woman."

"Well...I'll be here," she said, resting her hand gently on his face, "No matter what. I won't abandon you or Dana."

"Thanks, babe."

"Anytime." she said, smiling. That smile that was beginning to drive him wild. He held her waist and pushed her down on to the bed, climbing on top of her and pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into the kiss. They continued kissing for a very long time, fooling around with each other, exploring each others' bodies, but stopped before they took it too far. She wasn't ready to become completely intimate with him and he respected her wishes. They cuddled and fell asleep together.

* * *

Months had gone by before Alex and Dana's mother got a court date. They were already back in school by the time it started, and it took several weeks to end. The victim recovered, but lost feeling in his arm due to her severing the nerve. Based on the severity of the attack and all of the evidence, she was convicted and sentenced to five to ten years without the possibility of parole. Dana had hopes that it would give her plenty of time to get her act together. Alex became the official caretaker of Dana and they had moved into a two-bedroom apartment closer to a school for Dana and not very far from Alex's university.

Alex coped with his mother's sentencing very easily. He seemed to be much better now that she was out of his life. If she was released in ten years, Dana would be an adult and not have to be under her care at all. That thought brought a lot of comfort to the little girl, and it saddened Jessi that she was so young but so happy with not having to affiliate herself with her mother anymore.

Alex and Jessi arranged to have coffee at the mall together. She wanted to talk to him about certain possibilities, regarding her father and his acceptance of their relationship.

"He's going to hate me. Can't we just not let him know I existed?"

"Alex, he's going to want to know where I am."

"Say you're with the band."

"I could...are you sure you don't want to meet him?"

"I'm sure. Babe, we're fine just the way we are, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Well then, let's leave it like this." he cut her off, trying to not be convinced to meet the man.

"If you wish." she smiled.

"You look very beautiful today."

"And you look _very_ hot, Alex." she complimented him, and he put his arm over her shoulder.

"How is training going?" he asked.

"It's..."

"It's?"

"It's difficult, to be honest. The amount of time I spend over-exerting myself to hone my skills...it's never enough for that man."

"But you want this as well, don't you?"

"I do, very much so."

"You'll do great, and you know that."

"Thanks, babe. But enough about me, though. How's the school?"

"It's very big, lots of places to get lost."

"And the classes?"

"Boring, at least the stuff I don't care about. My majors are fantastic, though."

"That's good, Alex. I'm really happy for you." she smiled and kissed him.

The two got up and walked around the mall, Alex's eyes falling on a jacket that he seemed to really like. It was black leather with two white stripes on either sleeve and a red tribal design on the back.

"Come on, Alex." she giggled and he looked down to kiss her and they continued walking.

Suddenly, Alex's phone rang and he answered, "Hello?"

Jessi watched him in silence, looking around for a second.

"What?" he said in response to the person on the other end, looking at Jessi with a worried expression, making the young woman anxious herself, "Yes, I'll be right there."

"What happened?" she asked.

"There's been an accident at the school, Dana is being transferred to the hospital."

"Oh my God! Let's go!" she exclaimed and they hurried to her car and drove off to the hospital as quickly as they could.

Upon arrival, they discoveredthat Dana received a soccer ball to her ankle, causing her to twist it and fall on top of it. Her ankle was severely injured, but her skin was still intact.

"We've given her medication to numb the pain for a bit. We're going to run some tests to ensure that her ankle is not too damaged. She should be released within several hours." the doctor explained.

"Thank you." Alex said and sat back down.

"At least it's not worse than that." Jessi said optimistically.

The tests showed that her ankle wasn't broken, only slightly fractured. She would need wrapping to keep it stable and was to keep as much pressure off of it as possible, along with getting a couplephysical therapy sessions once she beganwalking on bothfeet again. She got crutches to help her move around, and was able to continue attending school, which was a relief to Alex as she might have had to stay home alone if she couldn't.

"Yeah, you're right." he said, smiling gently at her before giving her a kiss.

* * *

 **Keelah Se'lai and Peace Be Upon You. :)**

≺) [ṃȧƌạṁeḤuɲʈǝrr]


	5. v

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long pause in updates! Blame the beta-reader-boyfriend :P**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Once Dana's ankle was healed, Jessi and Alex scheduled a date, a simple dinner and a movie. It had been a while since they'd gotten time alone and didn't want to leave Dana alone with her ankle hurt; and he wanted to take Jessi out for her birthday, since they couldn't during that time.

Unfortunately, Jessi's father had requested that she go down to the base for a couple of days to attend a conference regarding another organization. It was an organization that her father was considering her to go into, and was hoping to initiate her affiliations with them. It cut right into her scheduled date with Alex, and she would have to cancel the date and reschedule for another time.

"Hello?" A woman answered Alex's phone.

"H-hello?" Jessi replied, taken aback from another female answering his phone.

"Uh...is Alex there?"

"No, he's not. He stepped out for a minute."

"I see. Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, darlin'." the woman said and then hung up.

Jessi kept the phone to her ear despite the call having ended. Was he seeing someone else? It was his choice, of course, but not telling her... She would have to speak to him another time. She continued getting ready for her trip to Brooklyn, tears running down her face from the shock and hurt that he may be unfaithful to her. She never suspected it at all.

* * *

"Dana, have you heard from Jessi?" Alex asked. He'd been trying to call her for a few hours. He knew they had a date but if she didn't show up and she wasn't answering her phone; something might have been wrong. He was getting increasingly worried about her.

All he could do was hope that she was okay. She was a capable young woman and could fight. He couldn't be too worried about her, it would drive him insane. All he could do was wait to see if she'd contact him.

He picked up his books and opened them up to study, sat there for hours smoking cigarettes and reading the same linesover and over again.

 _How could this possibly have me so worried that I can't even concentrate on this book...?_

* * *

"Sir, your daughter has arrived." a soldier informed the man.

"Bring her to me." he order.

"Yes, sir." the man said, saluting him and running off to do as he said.

The man arrived at her vehicle and helped her luggage out.

"Miss Adams." The man saluted her and she returned the gesture, "Your father has requested I escort you."

"That really isn't necessary, Sir, but thank you." she accepted, waving off the usher to take her luggage to her quarters and walked with the soldier.

"Father." she spoke as she saw him.

"Jessi, darling." He said, giving her a kiss on her forehead, "I wanted to have a word with you before we attend tomorrow's conference. There will be a lunch, and you must dress accordingly. Tonight, there will be a dinner and a brief announcement."

"And what is the dress code?"

"Formal. I've gotten you a dress suitable for the occasion, it's on your bed in your quarters."

"I see. So dress like I'm thirty."

"No, dear, dress like you're the mature young lady that you are."

"Understood."

"Now as for this conference..."

"Yes?"

"I know you have certain personal beliefs, but I do ask that you put these aside. The people visiting are the very best of the best, and you know that is all I want for you."

"You want me to kiss ass so I can do your bidding, then."

"Jessi-Lynn! Watch your language."

"What? All I said was 'ass'. What if I meant 'donkey'?"

"We both know that is _not_ what you meant. Just like your mother."

"Do _not_ bring her up."

"Get dressed and I will see you at eighteen-hundred." he spoke and turned around, to which she mocked him silently before turning to leave and get ready.

* * *

There were a lot of people present, more than Jessi was expecting there to be. She was arranged to sit at the front table with her father, her two brothers, Myles and Christian, and men who carried the names Robert Cross and Peter Randall; obviously part of the Blackwatch Organization she'd been hearing so much about and most likely to join once she was eligible.

"Lynn, I'd like you to meet General Randall and Captain Cross." her father spoke upon reaching the table.

"A pleasure." she said politely, shaking Randall's hand. Her eyes met Cross as they shook hands, and they watched each other for a moment before she turned to take her seat.

The conference consisted of admiring Blackwatch and them being the last line of defense in biological warfare. She had no clue as to _why_ they were of such importance, or what 'biological warfare' there really was either. To her, they seemed like a bunch of men with more power and bigger toys.

"Word has reached my ears that you are hoping to become a member of Blackwatch, Miss Adams." Randall began upon the arrival of the first course.

"I just want to serve my country in the best way that I can." she admitted, receiving a look from Cross. His eyes smiling in admiration; though she hadn't picked up on it. He had heard a lot about her a few times from random places, and then through Randall, and already held much respect for her. What he didn't know, however, was that she was so stunning.

"An intelligent young woman with skills that any man would dream of having." Randall said nonchalantly.

"I aim to be the very best, Sir."

"When you join the Marine Corps., what are you planning to become, in terms of rank?" Cross asked.

"Well, I know that being a General is a lot of desk work, so it is instantly eliminated. If I consider myself being a soldier already, I want to always be in action, yet have the word on every decision carried out. I suppose that, pertaining to the Marine Corps, I would like to be a Colonel." She explained confidently.

"Very aspiring." Randall said.

Cross would not stop gazing at her. She found it rather creepy. Maybe it was only because he was directly in front of her. Maybe it was simply the conversation. He wasn't unattractive, at least. How old was he anyway?

Why was she thinking about him? She should be worried about Alex. Alex...was he really seeing another woman? She felt a ting in her eyes. She was going to cry, and she couldn't allow that in front of her father or any of these people for that matter.

"Your next course, miss." the butler said as he placed her plate in front of her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up at Cross, meeting his eyes.

"Please excuse me." she said hurriedly and got up from her seat, walking away quickly. Her brothers looked at each other and then to their father, staying silent as before.

Cross watched her as she continued off. Should he see if she was okay? Why would he? He didn't know who she was, that would be an awkward conversation.

"Captain?" Randall said.

"Yes, Sir?" he said, still thinking about Jessi.

"Your course." the man reminded him.

"Thank you, Sir." he said, eating his food before it got cold.

Jessi came back within a couple minutes. She had managed to stifle the tears, so her makeup was still okay.

"My apologies for the sudden departure." she said. Cross got up and helped her to her seat, receiving a smile from the young woman before returning to his own seat.

If Alex had relations with another woman, it was his decision. Jessi was an amazing young woman and it would be his loss. This was her time with her father. They were getting along and it was a rarity. She would enjoy her father's company for a change and have a great weekend in Brooklyn.

 _Sounds easy doesn't it? Just say 'forget Alex, enjoy yourself'...like I could forget him so easily..._

* * *

 **:O Could it be? See you in the next update! :)  
**

≺) [ṃȧƌạṁeḤuɲʈǝrr]


	6. vi

**Author's Note: Well, here's the next update. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Upon her return, she saw that she'd missed several calls from Alex. He'd been trying to call her all weekend.

 _Should I call him back? What if that woman answers again?_

She took the chance and called her boyfriend back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alex..."

"Jessi? I've been trying to reach you all weekend. I was worried about you, are you okay?" he asked her.

"We need to talk..."

"Well sure, babe. What about?"

"I'll tell you when I see you."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Jess, what's going on?"

"I told you that we'll talk about it when I see you."

"Alright..."

She hung up and made herself a bubble bath. She just wanted to relax before confronting Alex on the situation.

* * *

"Who?"

"I don't know who she is."

"Jess, I would never. You mean so much to me, I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"Then who was the woman that answered your phone?"

"I don't know, Jess. I don't know when that could've happened."

"I see..."

"You believe me, don't you?"

"I don't know, Alex. You're denying it ever happening and you don't know who it could have been or when it did. You don't remember what you were doing away from your phone when she answered..."

"Jessi-Lynn, you're the _only_ woman in my life, and the only one that I want. Please believe me, baby."

"I don't know, Alex!" she snapped, getting up and walking out of the coffee shop, going home.

Alex sighed and sat there for several minutes before going to his apartment. He had to make this up to her somehow. Christmas was coming up in just a few weeks. He knew exactly what he could do.

* * *

The next few weeks were rather strained. Alex was dealing with work and school, trying to see Jessi as much as he could. There were plans for Dana, Jessi, her friends and him to spend Christmas together at the lake house; Jessi said that those plans were still in motion. He'd already gotten his gifts for Dana and Jessi. She said she'd take care of the gifts for her friends from the two, since Alex didn't know them well enough to decide what they may like.

"Alex, I don't want there to be problems between us. I'm not asking you to pretend that we're perfectly okay, I'm just asking that you don't worry about anything and enjoy this time that we have. Please." she said as they cuddled in her room before her friends arrived.

"I will babe...you know, you really do mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too, Alex." she replied, kissing him.

They'd been dating for several months now, and those special words were never uttered between them. She didn't want to think that he didn't. She knew that she did...she just didn't want to say it first. The childish thought made her giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." she smiled.

"Tell me." he requested.

"Nope." she piped up.

"Well then...I'll just have to..." he said, and began tickling her. She screamed and laughed, begging him to stop but he wouldn't for the next several moments until he began kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him, keeping her lips locked on his.

"Jessi..." he said, looking into her eyes deeply.

"Yes?"

"Your squeals are cute." he said, smiling.

"No!" she said, getting up and hiding her blush.

"That doesn't help the situation."

She debated on teasing him and making him take it back, but her friends would be arriving at any moment.

"Go get the table set, baby." she ordered him and gave him a kiss before leaving the room.

"Yes, your Majesty." he said in a higher pitched voice, mocking her.

"I don't sound like that!" she smiled, quite entertained at how he sounded.

"Yes, you do." he continued, smiling as he smacked her ass on his way out to the living room, feeling her eyes searing into the back of his skull.

* * *

The group enjoyed the Christmas dinner that Alex, Jessi and Dana had put so much effort into preparing. They talked and laughed, and played games. It was, overall, a great day—even Alex had thought so.

Then the gifts came around. The friends gave their presents to each other and the other three. Jessi bought Dana an investigator kit since the little girl had become interested in mysteries. She bought her friends a prepaid music production program for each of them to put on their computer and from Alex, they got tickets to see an upcoming concert for a band they really liked. As for Alex, she bought him a necklace that had half of a heart for a pendant, and she had the other half. Alex bought Dana some new clothes, and a very beautiful dress.

"I do have something else to give you, Alex." Jessi said quietly, pulling out a box and presenting it to him.

Alex thanked her and kissed her before opening his present, only revealing that jacket he couldn't take his eyes off of a while back.

"Babe...you didn't have to." he said, smiling.

"Oh, but I did! Now try it on!" she encouraged him and he did so.

"Damn dude, looks sick!" Kane complimented his new jacket.

"It really suits you." Griffon said.

"You look amazing in it, babe." Jessi smiled.

"Thank you so much, babe." Alex thanked her and kissed her again.

Jessi's smile got wider as she admired her boyfriend in his new attire.

"Wait right here." he said, holding his hand up and went off into another room. Jessi looked confused but did as told. Alex came back out with a big box and set it down on the floor.

"Jess, this is from Dana and I. Merry Christmas." he said and kissed her deeply. Dana jumped in excitement and gave Jessi a big hug.

"Open it! Open it!" Dana chimed. Jessi smiled and did as told, a look of shock on her face followed by a scream and tears flowing down her face when she saw a brown and white Australian Shepard puppy looking back at her with blue eyes."

"OH MY GOD! ALEX AND DANA THANK YOU!" she exclaimed when she caught her breath, still crying as she picked up the little dog.

Alex and Dana couldn't say anything, but only watched the young girl cry and cuddle with her new pet. She'd been talking about getting a dog and was looking at different ones, but took a liking to this breed the most.

"What are you going to name her?" Alex asked.

She thought for a moment as she watched the puppy. "Sparkle." she said happily.

"Sparkle? That's such a girly name." Wesley groaned.

"Shut up, Wes." Kane said, slapping the back of his head.

She kissed Alex and gave Dana a hug again, "Thank you so much! Both of you...she's beautiful."

"She's very pretty." Leighton said.

Jessi set the puppy down, and she began going to each person, sniffing them and getting used to them around her.

"She's so adorable!" Jessi doted on her new pet.

Alex wrapped his arm around her, "You deserve it, babe." he said and kissed her once more.

The rest of the evening went amazingly, everybody settling for a nice Christmas movie and then went off to bed, the puppy going in with Alex and Jessi.

"It was a great day, Alex." Jessi said as she lied down, cuddling the puppy and Alex lying down on the other side, holding her.

"Indeed." he said, kissing her neck.

The two stayed up talking until they'd fallen asleep.

* * *

The new year came afterward, of course. Alex, Jessi and Dana decided that spending the new year with just them and Sparkle would be more sentimental. Not surprisingly, Dana couldn't make it to midnight and had passed out on the couch. Jessi and Alex broke the new year cuddling in Alex's room.

"So much has happened in this past year."

"Indeed it has. I met an amazing man, and his adorable little sister."

"I'm glad I met you, Jess. I didn't think I could feel this way about someone." he admitted.

"What way?" she asked him simply.

He nuzzled his lips into her neck, kissing it softly before turning her head to look at him in his crystal-blue eyes, "In love."

Jessi's eyes widened, "A-Alex—"

"I love you, Jessi. I haven't been trying to deny it, I've just been...waiting for the right moment to tell you."

"I do love you, Alex." she said before pressing her lips to his.

They kissed deeply, their clothes coming off piece by piece, and their hands exploring each others' bodies. It was only them now, in this moment...and they welcomed what happened next with every fiber of their being.

* * *

≺) [ṃȧƌạṁeḤuɲʈǝrr]


	7. vii

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The weeks consisted of going to school and then back to the apartment, and Jessi basically lived with Alex and Dana now. When she was at the base for the weekends, her father had asked where she was spending all of her time, as she wasn't in the manor anymore. She told him that she was staying at the lake house, simply because Alex hadn't wanted her father to know about their relationship even up to that point. She did try to encourage Alex to meet him, and he seemed to be considering it somewhat, but the answer always came out to be 'no'. Still, she tried every now and then. It was clear that their relationship was becoming something deeper and more meaningful, and she really wanted Alex to meet her family; and maybe a part of her was hoping that he would become part of it. She questioned if that was a silly thought. Then again, it was only a thought.

It wasn't that Alex was scared of his girlfriend's father at all. It had something more to do with the fact that he wasn't very much compared to Jessi in terms of status and reputation. It was like a princess and a pauper situation in his mind. He automatically assumed that he wouldn't be approved of since he'd grown up in poverty and therefore wanted to avoid the situation entirely.

That Blackwatch Captain, Robert Cross, was at the base a lot since the conference. She supposed it was part of the alliance between the two factions, or it could have simply been because of her father's wishes for her to join Blackwatch. The two sparred often, bantering here and there. He wasn't a bad person, he was a human just like her. She didn't think much of his presence, even though she did enjoy his company quite a bit while she was on the base. He was serious, yet he could hold a decent conversation and seemed to be rather good at debating. All-in-all, she deemed him good company.

She was told that she had to attend a formal dinner once again with her father and, as much as she loathed dressing up, she obliged. She didn't like the attire her father chose for her. She always found it too fancy and she felt much older than she really was. She couldn't tell him no, of course. She had to stay uncomfortable for the sake of his happiness. That always bothered her. It made her wonder if he could get away with that if her mother was still alive. Her brothers didn't even seem to care no matter how uncomfortable they knew she was. They just did their father's bidding, just as she was forced to. They would always be under him, though. Their father had other plans for her. She was the ambitious one, the one who wanted to get as far as she could go and had enough skills to do just that. She was to be part of Blackwatch.

"I'll be back soon enough, alright?" Jessi said to Sparkle, giving her a kiss. She stood up and looked at Alex, "Don't wait up for me."

"I'll try not to." he said, holding her face in his hands and kissing her deeply.

"I'll see you soon, Dana." she told the little girl, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Okay!" the little girl chimed.

Jessi waved again and gave Alex another kiss before walking down the hall for the elevator. She got into her car and began her drive to the Five-Star hotel that the dinner was held at and where she'd be staying for the night. She had this nagging feeling that she should stay home rather than attend the dinner, but there was no reason to feel like that so she dismissed it as best as she could; but it was still lingering.

Once at the hotel, she was shown to her room, where her father had left the dress he'd chosen for her on the bed. It was actually a very beautiful dress. It was black, and the top piece was a halter with a 'V-neck' in the front. The skirt was loose—the type that any girl would wear just to twirl around in, adorned with small, silver rhinestones extending closer to the waist as the stones got smaller, almost fading into the dress.

 _He would never choose a dress like this..._

She looked over to see the jewellery and shoes, both silver. The shoes were simple pumps and the jewellery consisted of earrings that hung with a small silver ball and a diamond at the very end, the necklace being a simple chain with a pendant that was simply a diamond and the bracelet being a simple chain. She wouldn't wear the necklace, however. She refused to take off the necklace that she and Alex shared.

"This is a really nice outfit!" she exclaimed and smiled, taking her clothes off and getting into the shower.

* * *

"Alex? Alex!" Dana yelled as she held him by the head and shook as if he were a rag doll, trying to wake him up.

"Huh? Wha...?" he muttered as he woke up, looking down to see his textbook on him as he lied on the couch.

"I'm bored." she said bluntly.

"You woke me up...because you're bored?"

"Yes."

"Wow, child..." he growled, "Go play barbies or something." he said nonchalantly.

"I want to go for a walk." she chimed.

"Ugh...no." he grunted tiredly.

"Please?!" she begged, holding her hands together in just such a motion.

He stared at her expressionless before getting up and slipping on his shoes and coat. She grabbed hers and got the leash for Sparkle.

The walk was cold, as it was still winter. Sparkle seemed to be enjoying herself, though. Dana was skipping along, leash in hand and Alex hung back.

Dana stopped and looked back, waiting for Alex to catch up andwalked with him.

"Do you love her?" she asked her brother.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I asked if you love her."

"Jessi?"

"No, the Queen of England, Alex."

"Such a rude child...but yeah, I do."

"Like...you're _in_ love with her?" she smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Yes, I am."

"Do you want to have a family with her?"

"Maybe one day. What's with these questions?"

"I'm curious! I really like her."

"As do I, Dana."

"Does she feel the same way about you?"

"Yes, she does."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

"I don't understand."

"When you love somebody, you don't have to speak to them to know what's in their heart. You can see it when you look into their eyes, you can feel it when you hold them and kiss them. When you have that connection, you can stay silent for hours in their company and be in absolute comfort. It's more than words, Dana."

"Whoa...that's deep." the little girl said, looking off in the distance and taking in the words she'd just heard.

Alex smiled at her reaction. He found it adorable that she was trying so hard to understand what he said.

"Are you going to marry her, Alex?"

"Yes, I am." he smiled at his little sister.

"How do you know that she'll say 'yes'?"

"Because...I can feel it."

* * *

Jessi admired how she looked in the completed outfit. It suited her body so well, contouring to her every curve. The jewellery and shoes complimented the dress, almost like it was made just for it. As she twirled in her new outfit, there was a knock on her door. She hurried to answer it and upon opening, saw Cross in a tuxedo.

"Well, hello there!" she piped up with a smile on her face. Cross stood silently, looking at her.

"You look really great in that outfit. The jewellery goes well." he complimented her.

"Thank you, I think so too. All it's missing is a ring. I don't think I brought any with me, though. Oh well." she accepted, leaving the door open for him to come in.

He entered and closed the door behind him, "Funny you say that...Jess, there's something I need to tell you." he said, staring at her with a serious and almost expressionless look upon his face.

"Go for it." she said as she continued looking at herself, checking if her makeup needed to be adjusted.

"It's about tonight."

"What about it?" she asked, looking at him.

"This is...all for you..." he muttered.

She looked at him with confused expression upon her face, "For me?"

"For us..." he finished sheepishly.

"For...us...? Who is 'us'?" she asked.

"You and I."

"Us?! Why is this for _us_?"

"Your father...I..." he started, unable to finish the words. He only pulled out a small box from his pocket.

Her eyes widened in shock, her mind racing through countless thoughts extending in every possible direction at once. This was her father's plan all along. " _Put that away_." she demanded.

"Jessi..."

"No, this is _not_ happening!"

"I'm sorry..."

"NO! I do _not_ want to marry you!"

"This isn't up to me, Jessi..."

"Well you obviously agreed to it!"

"It's our job..."

"Fuck this job, then!"

"You don't mean that."

"Cross..." she almost whispered, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

"No! You're not...but you're twenty-seven and I'm seventeen...I'm sure there's somebody that you love, right?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"Well...I'm in love with someone..."

"The Mercer kid?" he asked.

She looked up in shock at him, "How do you know?"

"Your father told me."

"But I never told him..."

"Look at who he is, Jess..."

She sighed, "This is my career at stake, isn't it?"

"Knowing your father, it very well may be...you're not the only one being pressured into this. You're so young and I feel like a...a grandfather compared to you." he said, making her chuckle slightly before becoming saddened once more.

"Why do they do this?"

"Power."

"Cross...we don't have to..."

"I don't...I don't know, Jess. To be completely honest, I'm not willing to lose my job over a simple marriage. We don't have to be intimate or anything, or even live together. Nobody has to know what goes on between us."

" _Simple?!_ Marriage is _not '_ simple'! I don't want to and I'm _not_ going to. I have other choices for a career."

"But you won't be happy. I see that look in your eyes when you talk about serving your country. Do you really want to throw that away because of a marriage?"

"Yes."

Cross pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jessi, I'm not going to lose my job over you being headstrong about a relationship that probably won't last."

" _You don't know my relationship with him."_ she said sternly.

"No, I do not. Well...I don't know, then. It's both of our losses if you don't go through with this. You lose the career you've always dreamt of, I lose the one I've fought so hard to build." he said simply, and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

She looked at the dresser holding the makeup she'd brought with her and then at herself in the mirror. Tears starting flowing down as she took her hands and swiped it across the surface, throwing everything off of it and shattering the glass with water that she had sitting on it.

" _FUCK!"_

* * *

≺) [ṃȧƌạṁeḤuɲʈǝrr]


	8. viii

**Author's note: Well, here is the next chapter :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome, Miss Adams…" the usher said as she entered the dining hall.

"Thank you." she replied, "And how are you this evening?"

"I am fairing well, Miss. Thank you for asking."

"Lynn!" she heard, turning to see her father.

"What?"

"It's good to see you, my dear."

" _Don't_ even try that with me right now." she hissed at the man.

He took it that she'd already received the news, "I see you haven't accepted." he pointed out, notice the lack of a ring on her finger.

"Why would I? You damn well know that I'm in a relationship too."

"Don't make this just about you. This is for an alliance with one of the greatest organizations out there, that we may form a great power together for this country. This is for your career, your reputation as a soldier and potential Blackwatch Agent. Do you really want to throw that away over a marriage?"

"The man is twenty-seven, dad. _Twenty-seven_. I'm _only_ seventeen."

"He will see to it that you have a good life, and a good occupation."

"Do Myles and Christian know about this?" she inquired of her brothers' knowledge of the matter.

"Yes."

"They do?" she asked in shock.

"Well of course. This concerns everybody in both parties."

"You're really something special, you know that? You can take your alliance with Blackwatch and shove it up your fucking ass!" she spat and walked away hastily, back up to her hotel room.

* * *

She sat down on the bed, leant over and held her face in her hands. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, not caring about her makeup smudging.

 _How could I not see it? All the time that Cross was spending at the base, talking to me...I should have known. My own father...my brothers, everyone..._

She threw herself back down on the bed, her arms spread out as she looked at the ceiling. Her hand moved to her necklace, holding her half of the heart.

 _I would never be able to marry him if our relationship got to that point..._ '

A numbness came over her as she continued to let her predicament sink in, yet the thought caused more tears to flow. She tried to stifle it before she couldn't hold it in any longer, bursting out in a cry of confusion and agony.

 _How could he do this to me? Threaten me into marriage for his benefit..._

The man who had already chosen every possible course in her life, introducing her to a life in the military from an early age. If she knew the type of man he was, why was she still so surprised by this? She supposed it was because she never expected him to interfere in her 'love life'. He didn't interfere with Myles' personal life, and he was happily married, with a child on the way. He didn't truly dictate any of their lives, only hers. Those two idiots just followed him like lapdogs.

How was she supposed to choose given _this_ severe of an ultimatum? Either give up the career she'd worked so hard to ensure, or lose the first person she ever fell in love with, the person that she hoped would be _the one_.

She closed her eyes, remembering the feeling of Alex's sweating body pressed against hers in their moments of passion, when nothing else mattered but them as they clawed and nibbled at each others' skin...

She wanted those moments to last forever, she wanted time to stand still so that it would never, ever end. The times that they'd cuddled on the couch watching movies with Dana, or when she sparred with Alex, teaching him how to fight...why should she give that up? Sure, Cross didn't want to give up the career he'd worked so hard for, and she didn't want to eliminate her chances of landing an amazing occupation in the field she'd always dreamt of. There must have been another way, right? There had to be another way. A direct link to Blackwatch, perhaps...but she was only a child in their eyes, they would never listen to her.

The most powerful military organization in the world, and she had a straight ticket into it; as long as she gave up her last rights of freedom. As long as she let her father control the last thing left that she could call hers. Was it really all worth it?

She wished her mother were still alive. Had she been, her father wouldn't have gotten away with this...then again, he neglected her even when she was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. Whenever her mother tried to tell him, he just played it off, telling her that she was fine and it was all in her head. But when it finally sank in to her father that her mother was indeed dying, all he had to say to his own wife was, "Well, you had a good life, right?"

What a cold, calloused man. She was ashamed to have come from him. She was ashamed that his blood ran through her veins. To think that he would go as far as to exploit his own daughter to reinforce his status and reputation.

Her only plan so far was, if she accepted, there would be no _real_ interaction between them, they would live separate lives and she'd divorce him once she got into Blackwatch. Simple, right?

Perhaps not...she would most likely, or maybe definitely, lose Alex in the process; unless he understood that it was just a show.

If she declined, she would lose her chances to serve her country in any form, but she would keep Alex.

" _I'm_ _not going to lose my job over you being headstrong about a relationship that probably won't last."_

Cross' words ran through her mind. Was he right? What if it really didn't last? If Alex truly loved her, he would go along with it for the time until she can undo the wrong her father caused, right? He would understand that she had no choice...he would know that he is the one she truly wants. He wouldn't let her lose her job over something that could be rectified over time. At least, she could only hope...

 _I will not lose him to my job, and I will not lose my job to him._

* * *

She walked down the hallway toward the elevator to return to the dinner party. Upon the elevator opening, however, she saw Cross.

"Jessi." he muttered, stepping out. She looked up at him.

"I-I...I can't believe I'm saying this...b-but okay."

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrow quirking up in curiosity.

"Yes... _only_ if you can abide by my conditions. This is an agreement between us or the whole deal is _off_. Understood?"

"I understand."

"Firstly, you will _not_ approach me unless it's pertaining to the two organizations. Second, you don't _ever_ come to my home. Third, you do _not_ brag about this. Four, we will not in _any_ way ever live together. Five, once I'm in Blackwatch, we _will_ get a divorce. I'm _only_ doing this to secure _my_ position in your stupid organization. I've worked hard and I deserve better than to abide by my jackass of a father's rules."

"I agree. I completely accept your terms..." he said, a small smile on his face. Despite her blunt attitude, he couldn't help but admire how she took hold of her emotions and came to a conclusion, only under her regulations, in such a short time after being given such a harsh decision to make.

He pulled out the box and opened the top. Jessi gasped at how beautiful and simple the ring actually was. Just a white gold band and a princess-cut diamond in the middle, just the right sized diamond too.

"Wow...it's...gorgeous..." she almost whispered.

"I'm sorry this is happening...but we both lose if we don't do this." he apologized.

"It's okay...it's just a show." she said in a saddened tone.

He slipped the ring on to her finger and it fit perfectly. She looked at the piece of jewellery and wiggled her finger around.

"It'll take some time to get used to this..."

* * *

Jessi and Cross sat down at a long table, her father and brothers closer to her and on the other side of Cross was General Randall and his wife. Her father understood that she accepted, under certain terms. He didn't know what these 'terms' were and left it as being between her and Cross alone.

They dined and conversed amongst each other as the others attending were sitting at round tables closer to the microphone. Everybody but her was having a wonderful time.

General Adams stood up and made his way to the stand.

 _Oh God...Alex, please forgive me..._ she thought as a tear fell from her eye.

"Thank you all for attending this lovely event tonight. It is indeed a special night..." He trailed off, a pleased expression on face as he looked at his daughter, then back at the crowd for a moment. "I, Jacob Adams, announce the engagement of my daughter, Jessi-Lynn Adams, to Robert Cross—son of Christine and John Cross, God rest their souls."

The crowd stayed silent before applauding the announcement as they looked at the couple.

 _What is wrong with these people? Don't they understand that this is wrong?!_

Jessi looked at Cross, who leant over and whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay..." she mouthed to him.

"My daughter is a wonderful, intelligent young woman. Robert is truly a gentleman, who does not spare an opportunity to show his courage and strengths. I'm delighted that my daughter has chosen a great man to stand by her side in matrimony." he said, looking at her from across the large room.

 _Bullshit..._

"Please, enjoy yourselves and have a wonderful evening!" her father ended and returned to his seat, "You won't regret this." he said to her without even looking at her.

"I already do." she said honestly.

 _As soon as I get into Blackwatch..._

* * *

≺) [ṃȧƌạṁeḤuɲʈǝrr]


	9. ix

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

As soon as the horrid event was over, Jessi got her belongings and drove out to the lake house. She had to think hard about the decision she had made. She got out of her dress, threw it in the closet and ran herself a hot bubble bath, grabbing a bottle of wine from the cellar. She immersed herself in the hot water and took a deep breath, Gulping the tasteful and pungent wine.

 _Why did I accept? Simply because he threatened me with it? He said I couldn't work in the Corps. if I didn't accept...it's his ticket into Blackwatch...my ticket into Blackwatch..._

 _Does this job really mean that much to me? Is this job worth hurting Alex? I've worked so hard to get where I am, to ensure my placement in the Marines...but now there's Blackwatch. That organization is greater than the Corps. Getting into Blackwatch wouldn't completely eliminate my affiliations with father, but it would limit them to a great extent. I would finally be myself, able to make my own decisions._

 _Am I really going to go through with this marriage just to get away from my father? Am I really willing to go that far just to make a name for myself?_

 _Why wouldn't I? He's dictated my entire life thus far. I need my freedom. I'm sure Alex would do anything he can to get what he wants most in life. He's nearly a sociopath...nothing can come between him and his work. I'm lucky I can even get through to him..._

 _And what Cross said...a relationship that probably wouldn't work? I can't be so sure of that...it might as well be over now, right?_

She took another gulp of the wine.

 _I love Alex. I really do...but this is my career on the line. I can't just give up what I've worked so hard for. And it isn't forever...it's just my way in, and then this fake marriage is over._

She got out of the tub, drained the water and got dressed in a simple jogging pants and tank top. She sat on the couch, continuously contemplating whether or not she should go through with this. She'd lost track of time sitting there, only coming back to reality when there was a knock on the door.

Jessi walked to the door, looking at the clock to see that she'd been sitting there for a couple hours. Had she even fallen asleep?

She opened the door to see her "fiancé" standing there silently.

"Why are you here?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"You sped off and you're upset. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." she said, turning around and walking back to the living room. Cross took that as an invitation and closed the door behind him.

She turned around, almost bumping into Cross. She looked up and met his eyes, "This isn't right."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"They want an alliance, and they find marriage is the strongest bond, I suppose."

"I'm seventeen..."

"And you're beautiful and smart, and you can do whatever the hell you want. I won't be part of your life...not until you join Blackwatch."

"Blackwatch...this isn't worth it. No. I'm not doing this."

"Jess..."

"Cross, I...I have morals, and I'm sure you do as well..."

"You want this career as much as I want to keep it. You know that."

"I know..."

Cross leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Get some sleep." he advised before walking to the door.

"You too, Specialist..." she said softly.

He looked back at her in surprise. He didn't expect her to know that's what his rank in Blackwatch was. She'd only heard 'Captain' before. A smirk formed across his lips as he closed the door behind him. His subtle smile lingered in her mind. She walked over and locked the door.

 _Only until I get in Blackwatch..._

She suddenly smashed her glass of wine, hyperventilating from anger. Why did she have to agree to it? Maybe she could just shoot her father or something, and take over. But she wasn't next in line or anything...what if the next idiot had the same thoughts? Her father being in charge was the only reason she'd gotten this far in the first place.

She went to her kitchen and opened her cupboard, grabbing a bottle of wine and cracking it open, taking a huge swig from the bottle as she went into her room, but returned to the kitchen for another bottle, bringing the second with her before locking herself in her room. She turned on her stereo and listened to some music, with only her night lamp on. She jumped onto her bed, sitting against the headboard and continued to drink her wine.

 _What the fuck am I to do...?_

* * *

≺) [ṃȧƌạṁeḤuɲʈǝrr]


	10. x

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jessi spent her Saturday at the lake house before mustering up the courage to go the apartment on Sunday. She had to tell Alex, and explain to him exactly why she accepted and what her plans were. She wanted to avoid the situation as much as possible, entirely even...but she knew that hiding it would only cause everything to become worse. All she could do was hope that he would understand.

Her breathing felt increasingly constricted as she approached the door. She felt as if her heart was beating through her chest and her legs stiffened. Was she really able to do this? She stood in front of the door for several seconds before pulling her keys out of her purse.

She slipped the key into the lock and turned. This was it; she couldn't turn back. Telling Alex was going to happen whether she liked it or not. She opened the door to see the immediate area empty.

 _Nobody's home..._

She moved through the apartment and to their bedroom, a numbness taking over her as she saw Alex still sleeping.

 _Am I really willing to let him go...?_

She placed her purse on the floor next to her bedside table and crawled into bed, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips to his. He mumbled a little bit, waking up and wrapping his arms around her once he'd realized what was going on.

 _Maybe...in case it's the last time..._

* * *

"Alex..." she whispered to him as her head rested on his chest and her arms wrapped around him.

"Yes?" he asked as he played with her hair.

"You know...I really do love you..."

"I love you too, babe. I do."

She took a breath and opened her mouth to say it, but nothing came out from her lips.

"Jess?"

She looked at him for several seconds before bursting out in tears, clinging on to him and burying her face in his chest.

"Jessi?! Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Alex, he..."

"He? Who is he?"

"My father." she managed through her sobs.

"What did he do?"

She didn't tell him anything, only cried. He gave her the chance to get it out before asking her questions, holding her to him.

"I-I love you so much, Alex. You mean everything to me." she admitted.

"I love you too, babe."

"Alex...we..."

"We?"

"My father is..."

"Out with it, woman." he said, trying to encourage her to get it over and done with.

She composed herself as much as she could, "My father is forcing me to marry someone..." she let out before covering her face and continued crying.

Alex stared at her in shock. His heart began racing and he gulped.

"W-what?" he said, prying her off of him and standing up from the bed.

She stood up with him, walking to where he was, "I don't want to...I really don't. I want to be with you, and love you, and..." she couldn't finish her sentence, placing her face into her hands, sobbing.

"Who?"

"His name is Robert Cross..."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-seven..."

"Twenty-seven?!"

"Yes..."

"Are you going to?"

"Alex...he said if I don't, I will lose my place in the Marines...he'll never let me join—he'll do everything to prevent it, and he wants me to join this other organization—it's all for an alliance between the two and they want a marriage to secure it or something."

Alex stayed silent, letting the information sink in.

"Cross said that he and I don't have to talk at all or even live together, and I can carry on my life and once I'm in the other organization and the alliance is finalized, we'll get divorced. He said I can stay with you."

" _No_."

"What?"

"You need to leave." he demanded, seemingly getting more pissed off as the seconds rolled by.

"Alex..."

"How could you do this?! You _actually_ said 'yes'?!"

"It wasn't an easy decision! I was put on the spot, I probably won't even go through with—"

"The whole point is that you _agreed_ to marry someone else that _isn't_ your fucking boyfriend!"

"It's my career!"

"I could have taken care of you!"

"After _everything_ I worked so hard for, you expect me to just throw it all away?! Give up school then, Alex!"

"It's not the same!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Just get out of my face, woman."

"Fine..." she said gently, getting dressed, picking up her purse and leaving with Sparkle.

Alex sat back down on the bed, running his hands through his curly, black hair.

 _She said yes..._

He got up and in one swift movement, threw everything off his night stand, screaming in a fit of rage.

 _It should have been me._..

He looked over to her nightstand where a picture with the two of them and Dana stood then back at his night stand. He looked back to his, opening the drawer and looking at a little box.

 _It was going to be me..._

* * *

≺) [ṃȧƌạṁeḤuɲʈǝrr]


	11. xi

**Enjoy! ^.^  
**

* * *

 _ **Several months later...**_

"Are you not going to take any part in this?"

"You're a grown boy, do it yourself." she said, continuing to look through her father's files.

"It's _our_ wedding."

"No, it's _your_ wedding, I just happen to be the victim."

"Oh, so you're suddenly a victim of your own decision now?"

She looked up to nothing in particular for a second before turning to him, "Yes. Yes, I am." Jessi growled and stood up, "I may not even go through with it." she mumbled, walking out of her father's office in Fort Hamilton.

"Come again?" He asked, following her outside.

She turned around and looked him dead in the eyes, "I lost the two most important people in my life because of _you_ and your fucked up need to keep your pointless job when you _know_ there were other ways for the alliance to be made. I will _not_ sit back and throw _my_ life away just so you can keep yours."

"Blackwatch is _not_ pointless, and you're going to be part of it, just remember that." he stated as she began to walk off again.

"Yes, yes. Boys with bigger toys, I get it." she waved him off and continued to her quarters.

She plopped down on her bed and looked over at the picture of Alex and Dana on her nightstand, tears forming in her eyes as she gazed into Alex's.

 _I should have said no...I should have walked away..._

She got up, packed her bags and left to return to her lake house. She needed time away from all of this madness.

* * *

Dana walked through the door to see Alex slumped down on the couch, looking at his textbook.

"Just because you're looking at it, doesn't mean you're reading it." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Be quiet. I'm trying to study." he growled.

"Rude...you know, you can always call her." she suggested.

"I'm not calling that whore." Alex spat.

"She's _not_ a whore and you know that!" Dana defended Jessi.

"She left me for another man."

"No, she didn't! Is that the story you've fashioned in your mind?"

"It's the truth. We've been through this before; even though she didn't want to, she still said _yes_."

"But—"

"I'm not having this conversation." he stated coldly, getting up and going to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Dana stood there, looking at the closed door, "At least he still loves her..."

 _She could have said no, just walked away. There were always other options, she's the General's daughter. There are never a lack of options for her._

" _He said I'd never see military life if I don't accept this...how could I just accept that and throw my dreams away?"_

Her words kept racing through his mind. Maybe she really didn't have a choice. He knew he would be devastated if he didn't make it through school. Maybe it really was a similar situation with her. In a way, it most definitely was...

He picked up the little box that was now sitting on his nightstand as a constant reminder, opening it to reveal a simple silver ring with a small diamond resting in the center of it. It wasn't much, it was all he could afford. He'd saved up so much, sacrificed so many things just to be able to afford the significant piece of jewellery. He wasn't at all concerned about what she'd think of the design, or lack thereof. Despite growing up in a world where everything was handed to her on a silver platter, she just wanted the simple and beautiful things in life.

 _It's still hers...she should have it..._

He didn't have it in him to give it to her like that. He wanted to get down on one knee and open the box in front of her, telling her how amazing she was and how much he wanted to be her husband until the day he died.

 _But she's engaged to someone else..._

The thought enraged him, and he almost threw the box at the wall, but his grip on it was so tight that he wasn't able to let go.

 _It's hers..._

 _But she's engaged to someone else..._

 _What if he actually makes her happy? He has a solid career, I assume. I'm sure he can give her everything she needs and wants..._

 _And what can I give her? Nothing. I can barely provide for Dana. How could I possibly make her happy when I can barely care for my own family?_

He set the box down and inhaled deeply.

 _Let her be happy with her new life, and I will live mine..._

* * *

It didn't take Jessi's father long to retrieve his daughter and bring her back to the base. She'd only gotten a couple days to herself, spending that time repeatedly calling Alex with no answer; but the time she had alone was more than she was expecting to get.

Weeks went by, and she continued to search through her father's documents when she was able to, still trying to find word on the progress of the alliance between the two organizations. Where could he possibly have put it? He must have had a copy. He was the General of that base, everything went through him.

She needed to find that document. She needed to know how long she had until the wedding date arrived. She would do everything she possibly could in order to avoid marrying that fool and, hopefully, reconcile with the man she did love.

"You'll never find it." she heard, snapping her head to see Cross standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I will."

"You've been looking for weeks and still nothing."

"I will search every nook and cranny for those fucking papers. When I can't find it, I'll let you know."

"I might be dead by then." he said coldly and walk away.

"Fucker." she mumbled and left the office.

 _Maybe there's another way to find out..._

* * *

Later that evening, Jessi decided to visit Cross' quarters. Her plan wasn't to seduce him or anything of the sort. She just wanted the truth. She would _not_ stoop that low just to obtain information she'd eventually find. She knocked lightly and he opened the door, a surprised expression on his face to see her standing in the doorway.

"Hi." she said simply.

"Yes?"

"I just want to talk. May I come in?"

He moved out of the way and let her walk into the room, glancing at her behind for a moment before she turned around and let out an exasperated breath.

"Cross..."

"I won't tell you anything."

"Why? You would make me go through with this when there must be another way?" she said, her voice cracking.

He stayed calm and thought about it. She was so young, and she was happy with her boyfriend. He just agreed to let her father take that away from her, when a father should want nothing but happiness for his child—and he wasn't making it any better at all. Was he really willing to let her be unhappy like this _just_ for his own personal gain?

"What do you want me to do?"

She walked closer to him, lifting her head up more to look into his eyes.

"Help me, Cross. Please..."

He felt the urge to lean in and kiss her, but knew better than that. "What would you have me do?"

"I don't know, dig up what you can at Blackwatch?"

"I don't have that high of a level for clearance. On top of that, if I get caught, I'll be exiled. I'll lose everything."

"Fuck." she hissed and walked around the room, the tip of her thumb between her teeth.

"You're hiding something." Cross suddenly stated.

"What?"

"You know something, you're avoiding it."

"What makes you think I'm hiding or avoiding something?" she asked in curiosity, trying to hide that he was indeed right.

"I observed you when you were searching. You keep looking at the portrait of your father. There's something behind it, isn't there?"

"How should I know?"

"Don't give me that, Jess. You grew up in this base, you know it better than probably even your own father, with all the little holes to crawl in."

"No."

"How could you say 'no' when you said you didn't know earlier?"

"I mean 'no' as in, I don't want to do it."

"It's your last hope, and you know that. Unless you have a better idea, this is all we can do."

* * *

≺) [ṃȧƌạṁeḤuɲʈǝrr]


	12. xii

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Alex?" Dana called out upon entering the apartment.

"What?" he answered. He sounded a bit sickly.

"I'm home."

"Okay." he groaned out.

Dana made her way to his voice, to see him sitting on his bed, leaning over with something in his hand.

"Alex?" she called out again but he didn't answer, just stared at the object. Dana moved closer and saw the small box containing the ring opened in his hand.

"Alex..."

"I was going to...but she went with him."

"You know she didn't have much of a choice."

"Bullshit." he snapped.

"How many times will we go over this?" she asked, weary of trying to explain what he already knew. She didn't even _really_ know. Perhaps she herself refused to believe that Jessi would do such a thing not only to Alex, but to her as well.

"Until you understand that she left me for an older, wealthier man."

"Get some sleep." his sister said and left his room, closing the door behind her.

Alex lied down with the box still in his hand, wondering what she was doing at that very moment.

 _Maybe I should just let her go. Women are a pain in the ass anyway, and she's distracting me from my education. Since when was one person more important than my success? The hell if I'll let her control me like this. If she's going to have a great life, so will I. I'm at the top of my class, nothing will ever change that._

He picked up his textbook and immersed himself in its words.

* * *

"It is time to go." General Adams ordered.

"I'm just finishing up some things, father." she said, scribbling texts she remembered from Alex's schoolwork.

"Don't linger." he ordered her.

"Yes, father."

He left the room and she continued to write for a couple more minutes before it turned into her doodling Alex's name with hearts around it. Only a few minutes more...

"Are you ready?" Cross asked her from the door.

"About time." she said in exasperation.

The two walked to his car and began driving once buckled in.

"I'm glad you came up with this plan, Jess. It's a much safer route for your career."

"I'm aware, thank you for helping me." she smiled. Excitement was taking over her emotions from the sheer thought of avoiding the whole marriage and getting back to Alex, if she even mattered to him anymore.

"So you have absolutely no ill feelings toward me?" Cross suddenly asked.

Jessi looked out the window and gave out a big sigh, closing her eyes for a moment, "When you initially told me you knew his intentions the whole time, I was utterly pissed off. But after explaining he threatened your career, it was so typically him that I couldn't blame you; and I completely understand, Cross."

The two sat in silence, cracking a joke every now and then as they made their way to their destination.

* * *

 _ **Blackwatch Organization Headquarters – Battery Park...**_

The two entered the building and Cross was saluted by a couple of men in uniform.

"Is the General still in?"

"Yes, sir." one answered. He saluted them back and walked away with Jessi.

"Cross? What are you doing here at this hour? What is she doing here?"

"Hello, General." Jessi smiled sweetly and greeted the man.

"How may I help you, child?"

"May we speak? I have a proposal for you."

"What does this entail?" he asked, a suspicious tone in his voice.

"Well, Sir...I am young and ambitious. I would do anything to serve my country. However, Cross and I have come to an agreement that this upcoming marriage between us is not in our best interest."

"I see." he said, his hand to his mouth in thought.

"For one, the age difference is rather overbearing for me—which is just myself, personally. Secondly, working with somebody whom you have a relationship with is not something I would want to practice. It can interfere with my performance and duties as an employee and I'm someone who wants to do their utter best and nothing less. I truly do want to be a part of this amazing organization. My proposal is that perhaps I can become a part of Blackwatch without this marriage being involved in any way. I will ensure that the alliance can still be formed, but I would like to work directly for Blackwatch, and not branch from the Marines, Sir."

"Have you discussed this with your father, Miss Adams?"

"I want to ensure my place in the Blackwatch Organization first, Sir."

Randall stayed quiet for several moments, "This is _really_ what you want?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Have you given this a lot of thought?"

"Absolutely, Sir. Every day."

His silence was nerve-wracking to the young girl. Jessi and Cross looked at each other for a split second before their eyes returned to the General.

"How old are you at this moment, Miss Adams?"

"Seventeen, Sir. I will be eighteen on November fourth."

"You do understand that this is not an easy job in any way, shape or form, correct?"

"I wasn't expecting it to be, but I like challenges."

He stayed silent for several more seconds before sighing and looking down at his desk, then back at her, "Return after your birthday, we will sign the contract. You have shown much skill and ability for a position in this organization. It would be an honour to have you on our team."

"Thank you so much, Sir. I appreciate this." she piped up, trying to keep her composure.

He nodded and she saluted him. Cross did the same and the two left to return to Fort Hamilton.

"So the marriage is off now?" she asked.

"There's no reason for the engagement to even continue." he confirmed, causing her to smile widely. "I'm glad we won't have any hatred for each other, Jess. It would be awkward to work together if any was present."

"Indeed. I think it would be fun to work with you. I can piss you off all day." she smiled innocently.

"Wow, really?" he chuckled, "It's like you want a war."

"Perhaps, perhaps."

Arriving at the base, they glanced at each other for a moment before Jessi leaned in and gave Cross a hug and a tender kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for everything, Cross."

"I'll always be here for you, Jess...always."

Cross left once she got into her car and she sat there, staring at the wheel for several moments.

 _Only one thing left to do..._

* * *

≺) [ṃȧƌạṁeḤuɲʈǝrr]


	13. xiii

**Author's Note: Well, here it is! The last chapter of Sequence One! I hope you all enjoy this story so far. :)**

* * *

Jessi had no idea how long she'd been standing in front of the door, staring at the metal numbers '723' nailed into the wood. Why was she so scared? Perhaps it was from their last encounter. She raised her hand to knock, but put it back down and did this several times before getting fed up of waiting and finally knocking. She heard footsteps approach the door, but silence lingered for several agonizing moments.

He wasn't sure what to do about her arriving at his door. Should he let her in, or even open it? But it was _her_. Had she come back to him? Was she married already? He couldn't see her hand through the peep hole properly to tell. He unlatched and opened the door.

The two stared at each other. It was as if time had stood still for this moment and she welcomed that idea in fear of what may come next. What should she do?

He stared into her eyes, never breaking the contact. She observed him. He looked like hell. He had bags under his eyes, his skin was pale, he'd lost quite some weight since they last saw each other. Had he not been paying attention to his health?

She took a small step closer, but he didn't move. She took another, reaching her hand out to hold his cheek before leaning in and kissing him softly. How she missed those lips...

She was kissing him...after being apart from her for so long, for what felt like an eternity, her lips were once again pressed against his. He had to resist. She screwed him over so badly before, what if she really was married? But there was no ring. Perhaps she took it off...

 _Resist her..._

The words he urged himself to heed to as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him, kissing her deeply.

They kissed repeatedly, lost in their moment and not caring who might have seen them before he picked her up and carried her inside, closing the door behind them. He carried her to his room, their lips still locked and laid her on the bed, climbing on top of her and they began to remove their clothing piece by piece as his lips trailed tender kisses along her body.

* * *

"What made you decide to come?" he asked, holding her in his arms.

"I've been dealing with this whole fiasco since the day it started," she breathed, enjoying the scent of him. How she missed it, "trying to get out of it and come back to you. I'm sorry it took this long." she said, her hand on his cheek while his fingers ran through her beautiful hair.

"You're in my arms again, Jess...that's all that matters." he said, kissing her softly.

"Aren't you upset with me?"

"I was." he admitted.

"What changed your mind?"

"You're no longer engaged. It makes me feel like I really matter."

"I love you, Alex. I always have, nothing will ever change that."

"And I love you." he replied, kissing her and holding her tightly to him.

They stayed in silence, making up for the time they'd lost.

"Jess..."

"No, absolutely not." she said, thinking he would be asking about any interaction between her and Cross.

He looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply, "Don't ever leave me again."

"Never." she said, kissing him over and over again.

"Wait." he said for a second, looking at her.

"What?" she asked, a worried expression forming across her face.

"What about your career?"

"There's been a change of plans, location-wise."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be joining the career I wanted—the one that I agreed to the engagement for. I won't be under my father; and won't be married to Cross." she smiled, "I already spoke to the head of that department. I'll be signing the contract once I become of age."

"Okay, good." he said, relieved, "I wouldn't want you to give up your career for us."

"I wouldn't want you to do such a thing either, Alex." she whispered, kissing his neck.

He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of her lips on his body before tightening his grip on her hair and kissed her fiercely, moving his arm under her and pulling her on top of him.

* * *

Dana was ecstatic to see Jessi once again. She hated seeing her brother in such a wreck and knew that Jessi wasn't happy about the whole ordeal either. Restoration was off to a fantastic start for the couple. Jessi and Sparkle had moved back in with Alex and Dana, but they often went to the lake house, since it brought her so much comfort and great memories of her mother.

They began catching up with their friends again. Jessi learning that Kane and Griffon got engaged. Wesley and Leighton were just doing their jobs. The band was becoming quite successful, having released a couple songs that were already big hits.

Jessi threw a big party the weekend of her birthday, but the actual date was spent with Alex, Dana and Sparkle. It wasn't difficult to get back into the cycle of Alex and Dana being in her every day life. It was something she could definitely get used to for a long time.

Jessi had successfully bribed her father into proceeding with the alliance before the wedding—that waiting was not necessary—and not long after, it had been certified. Once her contract with Blackwatch was signed, she took the liberty to let her father know that the marriage was off and she was working for Blackwatch now. Her father wasn't sure whether to be upset or impressed by how she'd conned him into getting the alliance formed and avoiding marriage; perhaps a bit of both. He accepted that Alex was the man she loved, and she would clearly do anything to be with him and live her own life without his interference. There wasn't much else he could do anymore.

It was clear that Jessi held much promise in her career, and Randall was extremely pleased with her abilities, be it training or simple paperwork. Cross and Jessi got along exceptionally well, him often bringing her along for certain tasks. The only downside to it was the fact that he was falling for her and the more he tried to fight it, the worse it got. He said nothing to her, but often found himself staring at her in awe. He knew that he would do everything in his power to ensure she would never be hurt. He'd kill anyone who ever hurt her. She wasn't just some young girl he almost married for the safety of his career, she was a capable young woman who showed more potential than he even saw in himself at any point in his life. Nothing could get in her way when her mind was set on something and it gave him more admiration for her.

Jessi saw Cross as a great friend, there was no doubt about that. This was a man who could have been a complete bastard and ruined her life, but he let her be free. He couldn't stop her from being with the man she loved and for that, she felt so free with him. She held so much respect and trust for him.

Alex had a while to go before he would even come close to graduating, but his grades boosted immensely after he and Jessi's reconciliation. He wanted to give her some time to recover from everything they'd been through that year. Concentrating on improving his grades was the best action to take now and that's what he would do. He and Jessi had some healing to do together after the horrific break-up. He would wait until she seemed ready, until everything in her life was perfect for her. Only then would he ask her to be _his_ wife.

* * *

 **See you all in Sequence Two! :D  
**

≺) [ṃȧƌạṁeḤuɲʈǝrr]


	14. Your Song

**Author's Note: I can't believe I actually forgot this lol. This is a song I like to think of this sequence with, I think it sums it up pretty well :) Each Sequence will have one, so here it is! _Your Song by Thornley_  
**

 **Your Song**

I would lay down my life  
If I could leave it for you  
Then there'd be no question why

It's your song, it's your song

And through the worst of our days  
We'll make it to the morning  
God help what stands in our way

It's your song, it's your song

You could waste your time in the sunshine every day  
But the sun doesn't shine on you like I do  
The stars in the sky can fall for you night and day  
But they're not gonna fall for you like I do

Like I do  
(It's your song, it's your song, it's your song)

Like I do  
(It's your song, it's your song, it's your song)

I'll be your last thought at night  
I'll never leave you wanting  
The one thing I can provide

It's your song, it's your song

And even swallow my pride  
If that does something for you  
Instead I'll sit here and write

Your song, it's your song

You could waste your time in the sunshine every day  
But the sun doesn't shine on you like I do  
The stars in the sky can fall for you night and day  
But they're not gonna fall for you like I do

My saving grace  
Is you from this tidal wave  
Of me 'cause I need  
Just to see your face  
With stones  
These bones  
Are yours to break  
But that's nothing compared  
To the pain I would take

Like I do

I would lay down my life  
If I could leave it for you  
Instead I'll sit here and write

Your song

You could waste your time in the sunshine every day  
But the sun doesn't shine on you like I do  
The stars in the sky can fall for you night and day  
But they're not gonna fall for you like I do

My saving grace  
Is you from this tidal wave  
Of me 'cause I need  
Just to see your face  
With stones  
These bones  
Are yours to break  
But that's nothing compared  
To the pain I would take

Like I do

— Thornley


End file.
